Heated seats have been used for a long time in automobiles such as cars and trucks. The heated seats are conventionally designed to operate in vehicles with enclosed environment and therefore the control of temperature of the heated seats is much simpler to achieve.
In recent years, recreational vehicles such as snowmobiles, motorcycles, all terrain vehicles have become very popular to the general public. These vehicles, especially the snowmobiles and the all terrain vehicles tend to be operated in adverse weather conditions such as in extremely cold climate and in snowy weather. In order to improve the comfort of the driver of such vehicles, the capability of heating the vehicle seats becomes very important. Even in the case of motorcycles, which does not operate under extremely adverse conditions, such as those of snowmobiles, when operated at high speed, the driver experiences low ambient temperature and wind chill. It is therefore desirable to provide the capability of heating open-air vehicle seats such that the sporting activities of either motorcycling, snow mobiling can be conducted more comfortably.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide open-air vehicle seats with embedded heating elements that do not have the drawbacks or shortcomings of conventional open-air vehicle seats.
It is another object of the present invention to provide open-air vehicle seats for motorcycles, snowmobiles, all terrain vehicles, etc. equipped with embedded heating elements.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide open-air vehicle seats with embedded heating elements that can be turned on or off by the vehicle operator.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide open-air vehicle seats that has embedded heating elements underlying a top-most layer of a multi-layer seat cover.